


The Final Contract

by futhermore



Series: Dasey [3]
Category: Life with Derek
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21675460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futhermore/pseuds/futhermore
Summary: It'd been a long time coming but for once, every moon was aligned and every t crossed and I dotted, and they both got what they wanted.
Relationships: Casey McDonald/Derek Venturi
Series: Dasey [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557877
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	1. Every home needs a build up...

When she wakes up in the morning, the sun is just starting to stream in through the open curtains, hitting her in the face. Tucking her face into her pillow, she met with the smell of shampoo and old spice and man. She's frozen for a moment before the arm around her waist that's keeping her tucked into him tightens and he rubs the other hand up her back.

She relaxes into the crook of his neck, touching her nose to the pulse point under his chin. Her lips graze pale flesh when she yawns.

Humming as he continues to rub her back, she barely catches the glancing blow of his lips to her forehead had it not been for his turning tucked her more into him. She rubs a sock covered toe alone his calf and giggles when he wraps her leg between his two.

"Tickling is not allowed this early in the morning." She feels each word against her temple and shivers at the low tone, he pulls her even closer, thinking she must be cold.

The clock on the kitchen wall fills the soft silence they settle into, the rustle of the blankets they're cocooned in as Derek continues to rub her back symphonies with the pleased hum she lets out as she adjust, pressing them together from head to toe.

The hand around her waist slips lower, finger tracing down her spine to the elastic of a pair of old sweat pants. In her haze, she remembers they were once Derek's. He moves along them towards her hip. The warm pressure there pushes her so she's entirely laying on him, nose resting in the crevice under his throat.

She feels his lips press into her hairline, leaving dozens of half kisses and warm breathes and an ache that run through her in his wake. She moves to hover over him but he keeps his hands placed along her body, leaving her only a couple inches from his face when their eyes meet.

"Case," she feels more than hears it.  
She shifts to place her knees on either side of his hips and brings her hands up to cradle his jaw. She watches as his breathing picks up and his eyes flicker across every part of her he can see.  
Shakily, she brushes her lips across his cheek, leaving each one there for a second till she shifts over and presses another one.

She feels his thumbs dig into the dip of her hips and feels the groan he lets out rumble through his chest.

He reaches up to grab her face when she shifts away to look at him, keeping her from loosing eye contact. He flits his eyes from each of her eyes to her lips and back. He's barely finished breathing out what sounds like pure praise in the form of the word "Baby" before she's lining their mouths up and sliding her hands into his hair and around his neck and caressing his face, anything to keep him right there, kissing her.

She feels his heart beat racing as she traces a hand down his chest to clutch his t-shirt, anything to pull him closer, keep him from saying something to ruin it.

But being the full brained person he is at 25, he knows not to lead a gift horse to water, or something like that. His brain swirls with only pertinent information, like how to breathe and is busy cataloging how she tastes and how soft her skin feels or replaying the noise she made in the back of her throat over and over again when he'd called her baby.

He shifts, pulling her tightly to him as he moves to be on top. The pile of blankets makes him severely miscalculate, and lets face it, the girl he's attached himself to doesn’t help, so they end up on the floor. Casey huffs as his weight lands on top of her even though he'd caught himself and held her to him to lessen the blow.

The sit for a few seconds in stunned silence before its broken by Casey giggling.

"What are you giggling about, Princess?" His tone is teasing but his expression reads as something else.  
She wraps her arms around his neck, still giggling as she presses another kiss to his lips.  
"Oh nothing. Just happy." He notices how her blue eyes shine as she says it. There's no haze or breakdown waiting just beneath the surface.  
He presses his own kiss to her lips lingering for a moment too long and pressing a little hard before pulling back quickly. "How about, " he trails his thumb and his eyes across her lip and hers flicker darkly, "I take you to breakfast and we drive up to London to see Marti?"

Her eyes shine, "How about a coffee pit stop and breakfast with Marti?"  
He pulls her into another kiss, chuckling at her. It's quick but leaves them both spinning for a moment. She squeaks when he moves to get up, pulling her with him. She ends up pressed against him still, but standing she can appreciate every muscle he's dedicated himself to. Strong but not flashy she thinks as she runs her hands over his chest. 

He pulls her into a hug, running his fingers from the nape of her neck down to her lower back. He pressed a kiss to her temple before pulling away, "In that case, I call the shower first."  
Casey's scream of DER-EK is drowned out by his full laugh and the sound of the bathroom door closing, "You snooze you loose princess!"

Its not till they're stopped at a gas station, 30 minutes outside of London, that she beings to panic. She drops her bag of almonds and fumbles his bag of sour gummy worms she'd picked out without even asking him when he shoots her this big smile where he's pumping gas. It's only when she doesn’t retaliate that he stops laughing. Her eyes are big and frenzied when she gets into the passenger seat of the car and he knows not to say anything as he pulls the car into a spot in the empty parking lot of a grocery store near by. It was still before 9 on a Saturday and no one was out shopping.

For a moment, neither of them speak or look at each other. Casey has her eyes closed, she's taking deep breaths but doesn’t seem anywhere as bad as he'd caught her last night. Even he knows there is a lot of talking and logistics and contract worthy compromises coming. He lets his eyes take her all in before he disturbs her.  
"Case? Talk to me. I usually can't get you to shut up and now you've got me begging."   
Right now it feels like a dividing line in her life, even though it should have been last night, even though it doesn’t feel easy or fit any type of plan, Derek Venturi, of all the people in the world, is about to flip over her world. Again.

"I love you." Its quick and quiet but it echoes into the silence and now Derek is on the edge of a break down. He grabs her hand and pulls it to his face, resting her palm against his cheek and doing the same to her.  
"Look at me please," and when did he learn basic manners, the lights like a kaleidoscope around him when they make eye contact.

She hums when their lips make contact.

Pulling away, she can see sparks in his eyes from where their foreheads are rested together.  
"I love you. I want to make this work and if that means," he cringes a moment before he continues and she remembers how he'd looked the first time she'd met him, "talking about our feelings," he gulps audibly for show before smiling brightly, "I'd do it for you."  
His truthful tone smooths over every frayed edge of worry in her mind.

After a moment of just feeling disgustingly in love, she giggles for no reason and pulls back to sit into her seat, refastening her seat belt.  
"Take me home Venturi, you promised me breakfast and we have a guest to pick up."

Marti is more excited to get a free breakfast she doesn’t have to cook than to wonder what they're doing in London, 2 hours from Toronto at 9:15 on a Saturday.

On the way back from breakfast, they realize it's because of course she'd know before they even did that this would work out. It’s a moment when he's secretly glancing at Casey at a red light, just to look at her, and the car behind them has to honk to get him to go.  
"Dude, literally, you could stare at her whenever you want but please don’t kill me." Its every bit the amount of teenage angst he'd expect from a Venturi but he's so thrown that the car behind them has to honk again before their on their way.

She hadn't even looked up from her phone to see them, gazes firmly through the front window with jaws dropped, sneaking glances through the corner of their eyes.

Marti leans through the two front seats when they pull up in front of the house. She has a hand on each of their shoulders and is smiling brightly. They dissolve into giggles, all three of them, as Derek grabs each of one of their hands. Casey grabs Marti's other ones and they just sit for a moment.

"I'm glad you guys worked it out. Total endgame you two." Marti can't decide if she wants to remember her brother blushing to totally embarrass him later or catch the look in Casey's eye when she looks at Derek, proud that someone can finally see who Derek really is.  
She squeezes both of their hands then moves to get out of the car, "I really wouldn’t bother coming back in. The rents aren't even in town and I'd like to get back to living alone."

The two don’t start laughing till they see Marti gesturing through the front window 'Leave'.

They take the long way back to Toronto and hold hands the whole time. They talk about funny things they’ve seen and stories from the good parts of their childhoods, old ones they'd told before and new ones that hadn't seemed important until now.

The sun is still tilted over the living room when they walk in. The amount of sunlight was one of the reasons she'd wanted the apartment. Along with the 2 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms and all stainless steel applianced-kitchen. He falls onto the couch, pulling her with him until their settled back into their cocoon even though its fast approaching 2 pm.

"Der-ek! We can't lay around all day."  
"Princess, I don’t know if you know this but we just drove 2 hours to London in back before 2 pm. We deserve an early afternoon nap." He's moving her body this way and that way to get comfortable and she can't help but relax into him when he rubs his hands along her shoulder blades.  
"How about our first compromise and we can take a nap after we talk?" She's looking at him from his chest where her chin is rested on the back of her hands, how does she think he could say no?  
"I want to be with you. Full committed, scheduled date night and just because romance."

He's rewarded with a kiss and decides that maybe talking about his feelings isn't so bad.

"I want you to drive me crazy and push me out of my comfort zone but never let me do it alone."

This time he rewards her with a kiss because, Casey McDonald, telling him to push her? Giving him access to the control panel to flip every switch? Yeah, he'd take it.

This time he'd do whatever it takes to keep this happiness, both his and Casey's, for as long as she'd let him.

The easy kiss turns messy as they fight for dominance. Derek flips them over to be on top but Casey moves to press sloppy kisses down the line of his neck, pressing her teeth into his jaw, his pulse point, across his collar bone, as she goes.

He'd know she'd been married but he didn't expect this Casey, Derek's pupils blew a little wider at the thought of what she might know. Pulling her back into a kiss he settles his body as close to her as he can get. She pulls him in tighter, wrapping a leg around his own and the other around his waist. 

Now it him trailing his lips along her neck, covering the expanse she exposes as she drops her head back. He's running his hands down her body as she arches up into him and he has to grab onto her thighs to sit up a bit just to get a good look at her.

She's breathing heavy through her swollen, spit slicked lips, his spit, he thinks idly, another thing to catalog. Her hair is splayed behind her, a little tangled from his own hands and how shed been squirming. He catches her eye already tracing his own body to see her pupils blown wide and almost completely covering the blue. Her eye lids are droopy and she looks a little out of it which makes Derek almost outwardly preen with pride. Its when her eyes drop to trace over him again that he continues his own visual adventure.

The flush on her cheeks continues down to where her tank top starts and his mind urges him to find out how far it goes. He skirts his eyes along the strip of skin above her low, low jeans.

She's idly wondering what she looks like when she sees the shape Derek is in. His curls are wild and reminding her of him every morning before school. He's panting and licks his lips; Casey cant tell if he's actually doing it that slow or if her whole world is slowing down just to watch him. Their eyes meet and she sees the wild look she'd craved for so long. 

Her eyes eventually drop to the smudge on his neck that she realizes is a hickey, a hickey she'd put there like she was 16 and not a grown adult with an ex-husband. The one that caught her eye first is not the only one that lines the right side of his body. There is still an indentation in his collarbone from where she'd bitten him earlier, its just above the collar of his t-shirt and she knows he doesn’t own anything with a higher neck and for a moment she hopes it bruises.

She hums when she feels his fingers across her belly. They're almost tickling her and inciting that same rush she'd felt this morning. She cups his jaw, coving the worst hickey with her palm to pull him back to her lips. He comes easily.

Its soft and slow and their both breathing through their noses so they don’t have to separate. Derek shifts again, pulling her up so she's sitting in his lap and wrapping his arms around her waist, fingers skimming across her back. Casey shifts to kneel, straddling him and he slips a hand across her butt. It pulls her flush against him and she makes the kiss dirty.

For several minutes the apartment goes quiet again, leaving the clock in the kitchen and then sound of rustling clothes and panting and low moans they can't figure from who because theyre into each other's mouths.

It's Derek who pulls back first, slumping back to rest against the couch and look at the girl still perched in his lap. He continues to rub his hands all around her body; up and down her sides across her waist and hips, up from her knee to her thigh and all the way to rest in her hair. His other hand grabs her and rests them both against his chest.

Casey had always wondered how he'd gotten so many girls in high school, with the reputation and long list to match. But she gets it now. She'd always known he'd been tactile; constantly pinching and poking when he couldn’t insult her verbally, pulling her and dragging her and leading her every where sometimes wrapped around her. Now it's fingers mapping out every part of her, like every movement is being recorded in his brain through them. It makes her feel important.

A thought rushes through her mind that Derek sees the result of. Her breathing kicks up and her chest is heaving. The light pink haze runs scarlet across her top while her knees squeeze him a little tighter. He thanks every being in existence that he's already leaned back against the couch or he might have fainted. He squeezes her hand on his chest in response.

She lowers down to line her body back up with his, dragging her hands down his chest and under his t-shirt. She digs her nails in slightly to rake down his front across his nipples and to his belly button, resting the trips under the waist band of his jeans. She moans quietly when he tugs gently on her hair and louder when he gets a good grip. Their lips smash back together and they're both frantically trying to pull the other closer.

It's not until she's in the air that she fully realizes how strong Derek is. She already has her head thrown back letting out a light moan when he attaches his lips to her neck, still guiding them through the apartment.


	2. .. And some moons crash into their planets...

It's darker in her room with the blinds closed but it doesn’t matter when Derek flips the lamp on her night stand on after laying her across the bed. He's still pressed against her at the hip and they're both trying desperately to catch their breathes but their hips keep bumping together and how is she supposed to relax when she can feel him against her.

Derek catches her hips with his hands and presses her into the bed, dropping his face between the valley of her breasts which muffles his next words, "You drive me crazy, Casey."  
"Must not have been a long drive." Their eyes are both sparkling when they meet and then he watches Casey's eyes darken and he growls before catching her moan between her lips.

She tucks her hands under his shirt, running them anywhere she can reach, bunching it under his armpits. He pulls away to pull it off before he's tracing the strap of her tank top into the middle. His thumps grazing under her breast before pressing into each of her nipples, sending her head back into the mattress so hard she sees stars; or maybe they were from Derek. He pulls her back up to toss of her top and presses them against each other again.

Pulling away, Casey shuffles back to place her head among the pillows. The hand she'd traced through his chest hair tucks back into the front his jeans to pull him back on top of her. Being slightly dazed he falls into her chest and instantly swirls his tongue around her nipple, back to thumbing the other simultaneously.

Her hand stuck between them fumbles at his waistband until they're unbuttoned and unzipped then she's pushing them off of him. He leans back to kick them off along with his socks before grabbing the hem of her jeans. "Princess." Its fond and she preens. He tugs gently to get her to unbutton them before pulling them off of her.

This time he covers her from head to toe when he returns. One hand in her hair, then other around her jaw, both guiding her back to his lips. Her hands rest on his hips, gently pulling him in to grind against her. The thin material of their underwear does not shield him from the intense heat of her as well as the jeans had and he can feel himself loosing control. The kiss picks up pace and so do their hips and soon the kiss has to end because they're just moaning and panting into each other's mouths. Derek's hands trace over her chest, pinching and prodding in such a Derek way but in a whole new context.

Moving her hand from his hip, she dips it beneath his briefs to grab his butt and his returns the favor. She flips them over and settles on her knees over him. She pulls him back into a kiss and her hair falls in a curtain around them. Derek gathers it together into his hand to hand it back and tug her more squarely against him. She halts her plans for a moment to rest against him and take it all in. After a minute she pulls away and places a peck on his lips before sitting up squarely in his lap.

She trances her fingers down his chest as he pants, moving his eyes over every bit of her. Her own vision catches the sight of where their pressed together and the dark spot present on her pink panties darkens. Derek's own black briefs share a similar smudge but her gaze sticks on the fact that there is a second, right over the end of the bulge. Her mind goes blanks as her body moves however it pleases until she's ripped down the fabric and licked a line from base to tip. She's only reprogrammed by Derek groaning her name from where he's balanced on one hand, sat up to watch her, the other tugging at his own hair, eyes glazing over quickly.

She grips the base of it before wrapping her lips around the head, making full eye contact the whole time. Her big blue eyes wide and sparkling with something Derek had never seen there before. He'd already decided he'd do anything to keep that look in her eye; he deems it her "Crazy for Derek" look. 

He thanks god for the last 5 year's Casey spent with the goalie because she doubts she knew how to do that with her mouth before them. Then he gets jealous and moves his hand from his own head to hers, gathering up all her hair and pressing her head into him on each downward motion. She lets go of him completely and nuzzles her head into his hand. He has to lay back down before grabbing her in both hands before slowly thrusting back into her mouth.

Her eyes drop closed as he's nearing the base but he chickens out and retreats when he feels the back of her throat. He continues this way as he picks up his pace, pleased in the way he can feel Casey moaning, knowing she's enjoying this too. On his next push in, she shoves her head forward to press her nose against and he has to yank her back up to keep from coming so soon.

He pulls her all the way up to catch her lips with his, messily swirling his tongue with hers as she matches every bit he's giving.

This time, its only her pale pink, wet panties that separate them. Derek flips them again, still attached at the mouth, but settles just to the left of her body, tucking his heal into her leg to spread them a little. They're still playing tonsil hockey then his hand wraps around her other thigh, pushing them even father apart. He trails his fingers back up her thigh, thumb glancing where she wants him most, all the way up to her waistband.

She's panting instead of kissing him back but she still actively pushes them together. He tucks his fingers in the waistband and snaps them.   
"Der-ek!" Its both a gasp and a moan and the tongue in cheek expression he'd placed on his face falls into pure fascination of her.  
"Case, hey," he aligns their eyes with a hand on her jaw, "hey," he kisses her, so softly it doesn’t fit the way it makes her heart pound.  
"Hey," her eyes are still shut when she reply's. She opens them to find him softly smiling at her, the thumb on her face softly dragging across her cheek.

"I love you." And this time Derek tracks how far the blush drops and he tracks it with his mouth. Soft kisses placed from her cheek down her collarbones, stopping to nibble her nipple, pulling a gasp from her, stopping at her belly button where he places a sloppy kiss before smiling up at her.  
Her daze is easing as he looks at her. As long as he's here, looking at her like that, she can be convinced she's not dreaming. He squeezes her thighs from where he's kneeling between them.  
Their eyes meet again. "I love you too Derek." She says it so softly, looking at him from beneath her eyelashes.

He kisses her quick before settling back between her thighs. His hand slid in from the leg, resting in the crevice there while he sucks a bruise on the other one.

He licks her through her underwear first and she wasn’t expecting it because he hadn't touched her yet. Her thighs tighten and trap his head their for a second before the hand on her thigh pulls them apart again. He cocks his head to the side when the make eye contact and doesn’t move a muscle until she nods.

Then with only the grace that Derek Venturi could have, her underwear is being pulled off, a thigh is being thrown over his shoulder, and her hand is wrapped in his hair pulling him tight to her, though he's achieving that by himself.

This time the house is not quiet. The ticking of the kitchen clock is drowned out by the moans and groans of the two, by their panting in a hope to catch a breath, by the break neck speed that their hearts are beating.

She takes a couple deep breathes, interrupted by her moans, to focus, and remember this. She's cataloging every movement of his tongue on her, up and down and in circles, when she realizes.  
Grabbing onto his hair, she pulls him back from her, moaning at the loss and at the look of all of her all over his face. He's grinning.

"Der-ek! Was that the alphabet?" His face shifts between embarrassed, prideful, and impressed.  
"Why? Was it working?" He wiggles his eyebrows, deciding on prideful, and palms her before thumbing across her clit. It sends a jolt through her body causing her to whimper. He pulls her back in for an easy kiss, reaching his other hand down to hold her open.

He pulls away to look down at her and notices the blush that falls across her skin. He pushes her back down to the bed with a hand, leaving it stretched to twist her nipples as his mouth met his fingers right where she was dripping. Her hand holds his on her chest while the other matches his movements on her other nipple. He swirls his tongue around her clit and slips in his middle finger.

She'd been married. She'd done this before but every touch sent a zing to her brain like it was the first time. One became two became three and this mouth hadn't let up yet. Her hand tightens in his hair and he groans into her, vibrating her at her very being and she comes. He keeps up his pace with his hands, a thumb taking over for his mouth and he watches as she throws her head and arches her back and he has to kiss her anywhere he can as she relaxes.

She's still trying to catch her breath when he kisses her.

Its slow and dirty and does nothing but rile her right back up. It's Derek who pulls back and smooths her hair down with his hand. "How are you feeling?" His expression is teetering on cocky but she lets it pass. She loves him, okay?  
"You really know how to wear a girl out." They giggle together, pressing their lips together between them.  
"I'm not even done yet, baby." He breathes it out and the giggles are gone and left in their place are electric stings from where their bodies touch.  
"It's degrading to call women that, you know?" He doesn’t seem convinced after her previous responses.  
"It's all part of the deal, baby," he rubs his large warm palm down her body, pulling her leg to hook her thigh on his hip. He's still hard and now he's pressed against her folds, nothing holding them back.

"I guess," She gulps as his kisses her neck, "we could work something out." She's huffing as he glides their hips together, easy due to her still leaking core. She squeaks every time his head skims her clit and Derek can't not watch her reaction.

"Baby, " She hums in response, "Baby, can I? " He's whispering in her ear now but he's tucked his hips to he sits nudging her entrance. She pulls him down so their foreheads touch and she places a single kiss to his lips before she nods. Being so thoroughly ready and waiting for this, he slides in easy and bumps against every part of her.

He waits a moment before sliding out only to side in slow before pressing in hard against her. It makes her see stars and she has to grab onto his shoulder. As he picks up pace he slings her leg over his shoulder and pulls her up tight to him. They kiss to muffle the loudness of their moans before Derek sits up to slam into her over and over. Casey pulls up her other leg and holds them as Derek slides into her hitting every spot she needed.

He pauses his pace for a moment to deliver a couple of deep, hard thrusts before pulling her into a deep kiss. She lets her legs tighten around his waist and rolls them over. For a moment, Derek helps her move over his lap but she can't get the right angle. She moves off of him and pulls him to the front of the bed.

Its not till she's sitting in his lap that she realizes that they're facing her full length mirrored closet. She can see where Derek's toes are curling as she moves her hips, sees how his hands look along her waist and hips and slipping between her legs to play with her clit. She sees her chest moving and how hard she's breathing and how frazzled her hair looks. He'd been kissing her neck but he looks up and catches her eye and winks. Then she notices her own set of hickeys along her neck and throws her head back groaning out, "Der-ek.."

Still they'd watch together as it all catches up to them. Derek has one arm across her chest, squeezing each breast the pinching her nipples, it moves up just to hold her throat and she comes hard around him. Her squeezing sets him off as he digs in deep before falling back against the bed groaning, pulling Casey on top of him, still connected together. They both groan at that and move to separate themselves but keeping Casey on top of him.

He rubs a hand along her belly and she melts into him, tucking her nose under her jaw and pressing a kiss there. He turns his head to catch her lips in his own. It's sweet and soft and is full of so much love and potential.

He's mumbling so she's sure he really didn't mean to say it out loud.

"I'd marry you today if you'd let me." 

It turns her soft and she rolls over to melt on top of him. She'd nuzzling into the spot under his jaw when she replies minutes later, "Let me know a time and a place and I'm there."

He kisses her again and it feels like a kiss they'd have after saying 'I do'.


	3. .. But when all the lines are signed, they both get what they wanted.

The next weekend they show up, Marti is a little more confused.

They pull Marti by each of her hands into Casey's old room where she opens the closet. Marti has to flinch at just how brightly it seems to emanate from the closet. She barley catches a look that Casey gives Derek before he's moving out the door and Casey is giving her a look as she already holds out an outfit. Marti knows they're acting too weird for this not to be something important and sighs before nodding.

"I will come up with an appropriate course of retaliation once I know what's going on." Its that moment that Casey realizes what a perfect blend of her and Derek that Marti already is. Marti catches her as her eyes fill up, "Casey, oh my god, are you okay?"

She can't catch a breathe before Casey has pulled her into a hug, "I'm amazing." When she doesn’t say anything else, Marti wraps her arms around her older sister and hugs her back.

It's only when the two reach the bottom of the stairs that Marti realizes she really has no idea what's going on. Her whole family is stood at the door, dressed in too nice clothes for a Saturday before, she looks over to catch the clock, her eyes widen, 10 am. Her and Lizzie's eyes meet in a confused glance and Marti's vision sweeps her family again.

"Ok McDonald-Venturi Clan, into the cars as follows; In the Prince is Derek, George, and Edwin, in Mom's car is Mom, Lizzie, Marti, and I. There will be no question's asks and everyone will be on their best behavior." The family watches Derek's arm fall around her shoulders and the look on his face. It radiate pure joy, so they follow through with instructions.

It's only when they're following the pair, no one batting an eyelash at the arm wrapped around Casey's waist, down several hallways of the county court house, that George, of all people, figures it out, "Wait, are you two getting married? Are you even dating? What is going on?"

Stunned at the out burst from George no less, the two can only nod with their jaws dropped. Marti squeals and pulls them into a group hug. It’s a 30 minute wait and the two seem sheepish when they turn back around to face their family.

"Were you even going to tell us? Or wait for the officiant to say something?" Marti is beaming with happiness but is still a Venturi through and through and doesn't like being left out of a plan.  
"Uh, " Casey starts, glancing over at Derek. He shrugs, "We knew you'd figure it out?"  
Casey smacks his arm and he just smiles and tugs her closer to him with the arm wrapped around her. She comes easily to rest against him, giggling when he presses a kiss to her cheek.

George clears his throat, expecting a better answer. Derek just shrugs when he looks at his dad, "Hey, it's my wedding day." They all laugh at that.  
"So what's going on?" Nora implores gently, smiling at the two of them in front of her.   
They're talking between themselves, silently, before Derek sighs half-heartedly but still grinning, "Obviously, we're getting married because we love each other," he squeezes Casey gently until she giggles and nods, "Right, " she says very seriously. He pokes her again before continuing, "Obviously, it's not completely out of the blue for us but uh, we got together the night Nora called, " He full flushes at the memory, "and uh now were here so."

"Derek, am I your Best Man?" Edwin puffs his chest out. He's still as lanky as he was at 14 but his height has skyrocketed.  
"Sorry man, that's Smarti." She's only a little shocked before pulling Derek into a hug for a moment, before letting him go to punch his arm.  
"Then why am I in pink Smerek!"  
"To match the wedding party Smarti!" He's got his arms around her to stop he blows to his arm because at 16, it sure does hurt.

Casey nods at Lizzie around the Venturi feud to keep her in the loop that of course she's the maid of honor.

She only catches glimpses of the wedding, due to it's speed and the fact that she still believes she must be dreaming, it'd be the only way she'd get everything she wants. She signs her name next to his and ensures he crosses the t's and dots his I's perfectly. It is their final contact after all.

It's only when Derek's keying into their hotel room in Bora Bora that she realizes this is their Honeymoon with a big capital H, so she lunges at him before he can even set the stuff down.

Never one to back down, he throws their luggage further into the room before pushing her against the door and pulling her to wrap her legs around his waist as he presses against her. She pulls back to catch a breath and push her hair back when her gazes catches her ring. She'd worn one for the past 3 years, a shiny thing with a big diamond. But this one catches her eyes for a whole other reason, it’s a pink fresh water pearl with 3 small ethically sourced (Lizzie would be proud of him) diamonds on either side. Derek pulls back from her neck to catch her looking at it and presses a kiss to her knuckles when he lowers her to the ground to grab her hand, still pressed flush against her.

"Is it everything you've dreamed of?" It's a whisper, almost taken over by the sound of the waves outside.  
"Yes."

They crash together again but every moment tugs a little deeper at their insides. His palm rests against her cheek and she can feel the white gold band of his 4th finger where its slightly cold pressed against her and she nuzzles into it.

"What are you gonna do with me, Mr. Venturi?" She feels his breath pick up and opens her eyes to see him already looking at her, wild fires in his eyes.  
"Whatever I want, Mrs. Venturi." He smirks and it reminds her of every time before, flashes through her mind at a mile a minute.  
"I've always loved you." She doesn’t mean to say it but it can't hurt now.   
"I will always love you." He pulls her into a deep, slow kiss and it sets the tone for how the night's going to go, or the first round she supposes.

He pulls her legs back over his hips, still pressed against the wall, barely moving against her but she can feel how hard he already his. His hands grip her butt and pull her against him, away from the wall as she runs her lips and tongue along his neck, paying special attention to every spot that makes his breath hitch or his feet stumble.

At first she thinks the bed must be on the other side of the room with how far he's moving them but then he pulls the slider to the patio open and she breaks away from his neck to turn to see a large cabana on small stretch of beach with no other hotel rooms in sight. He drops her down to her feet and she looks around for a hint of a person.  
"How," She's fumbling for words, "There's no one around."  
He nods, shy at first, before remembering he's proud that he can do this for her.  
"You've been pretty good with your networking."  
They smile at each other for a minute not moving. 

Casey hold out a hand to him, "Well, are we gonna make use of it?" She's smirking and he loves her and he's moving to hold her head in his hands as he kisses her, putting every bit of feeling he has for her into it.

He holds her tight to him when she jumps into his arms. He carries her down the beach, taking in the sight as the sun dips around them. She kicks off her sandals when she sees his shoes kicked around the patio from before, and leans back to pull of her, or really Derek's, shirt before biting at the corner of his jaw.

He throws her down onto the lounge, chuckling when she squeals his name, but kneels on the end and leans back to look at her sprawled out in her lacy bra and always too low jeans. The sun cuts across her and he wishes he could film the way her body moves under the light. He pulls off his shirt before covering her body with his own, tugging her arms above her head to hold in a single hand. The other trails down her bra strap to cup her breast, thumbing over her nipple, sensitive even through the fabric.

They're foreheads rest together as he watches her begin to pant as he picks up speed with his ministrations. He licks into her mouth when she moans his name and reaches to unclasp her bra and unbutton her jeans.

It pains him to pull away from the kiss but he know it has to be done to be closer to her, to feel her skin against his.

He kneels over her middle and gently tugs the bra off of each of her arms, throwing it onto the sand before cupping both of her breasts in his hands. Casey trails her own hands over his chest, one going up to grasp his hair, pulling till he growled a little, moving to leave marks across her chest, the other holding his hand to her chest which he moves to entwine their fingers and hold her hand back over her head.

Once he's got her arching into him, he moves down her body to finally pull off her jeans. Instead of her standard, but always devastating, regular panties, he sees tan skin wrapped in soft white lace and she whimpers when he runs his fingers along her to feel it.  
"Baby, " She groans out a Der-ek in response, "is all of this for me, Mrs. Venturi?" He knows he sounds cocky but, it is what it is. He runs his fingers more firmly along her when he does get a good enough response.

"Cat got your tongue?" And suddenly she surging up to kiss him with a wild, sparkling look in her eye, and, God, he get's to have this for the rest of his life?

She's tugging his pants off him as fast as she can and flips them over, hair curtaining around them as Derek slows the kiss to press deeper into her mouth with is own. He moves he hand through her soft hair, down the soft skin of her back, to the soft lace that cover her ass, grabbing on to seat her right over him as she moves her own hips. His other hand cups her jaw but his thumb slips down to sit across her throat and she melts into him. He flips them, keep her tight to him, hands in place. He slips the hand on her ass into the waist band to kneed as her flesh and she moans and presses her hips more firmly into him, her nails rake down his back and he gasps before pulling the lace off her completely.

He lets go of her to move his mouth down her body, pressing kisses but not spending enough time anywhere till he settles his shoulders under her thighs, breathing over her wet folds, continuing to make eye contact from where she's sat up to watch him. She watches as his tongue dips between her folds and makes contact with her clit, a long stroke that leaves a trail of spit. He does it again and she lets out a long, loud moan, head thrown back against her shoulders.

He grabs her hand to get her to look at him before he pushes her fingers in his hair and lightly licks over the whole of her. He grip tightens and his eyes flutter shut and his hips move against the lounge. She settles her other hand behind her and beings to move her hips into Derek's mouth, tugging his hair as his tongue slides across her and into her. His hands which hand been resting on her thighs tighten around her hips to move her more firmly against his mouth as his tongues deep inside of her on ever thrust of her hips.

Through her hazy sight, she can see the gloss of her across his nose and cheeks and chin in the light of the sun setting. She's so entranced in him, in everything he does and how perfectly he loves her, she can barely hear herself moaning wantonly. Derek sucks a bruise into her thigh, panting to catch a breath and dips two fingers into her. She falls back against the lounge and he follows her body up to catch his lips with his. 

She's tasting herself on him and the mix is intoxicating. He slips in another finger and every push in pushes a breath out of her. Then Derek's there, groaning in her ear, "Come on, Baby, come for me," and she does, even though she never follows Derek's orders.

The pace of his finger's slow but he doesn't remove them. The slip into her slowly and deeply, over and over, as she tries to catch her breath. Derek's mouth is on her neck and isn't helping. She palms his jaw to pull him into a quick kiss before pulling back to look him in the eyes.

The orange glow of the sunset makes his hair burn a little more read than usual and she pulls on it when he delivers a particularly deep thrust of his fingers. Her other hand slips into his briefs to squeeze his ass and her giggles move to moans when he slips a thumb over her clit to rub in slow circles. She yanks his breifs down his legs far enough to move her hand from his hair to grab him by the base, he bucks up to meet her hand, groaning into the open air as his pace stumbles.

He evens back out once she matches her pace to his, squeezing over the head and dipping her thumb into the slit. And their eyes sparkle at their game of cat and mouse, watch as their actions make the other moan and groan and growl, only on Derek's part when she slips the other hand down to fondle his balls before pulling just a bit to tight. He slips in his pinky in retaliation and he second hand falters to hand his wrist as he stretches her out a bit further than she's use too.

Finally she's whining his name over and over again and he sucks her nipple into his mouth to finish her off for a second time, leaving her panting and spread wide open for him to gaze over. Her hands lift up to grasp his shoulders, pulling him into her. They settle into a slow, deep kiss before Casey grabs him to line him up with her and he takes her bite to his lip as an okay and slides in hard and deep. She has to pull away from him to breath and he rest their foreheads together to watch over her as he pushes into her, hard, again and again.

Each thrust pushes a whimper out of her and he slides one hand through her hair to kiss her quickly before moving back to hold his hand over her throat. Her hand moves from his back to hold his wrist and he growls when she pushes his hand more firmly over her throat. His speed picks up as he lets her dictate his pressure on her and he watches as her eyes get hazy and she's tossing and turning under him, using what ever thoughts she has to breath out his name and push her hips more firmly into his.

Derek moves to pull his hand from her throat to thumb over her clit but she stops him, pressing more firmly against his hand. He watches as her other hand trails down her own both, quickly pressing against her clit, hips jumping in response and he pushes in a little harder, to feel where he pulls out of her. Her palm moves over her clit as he pushes in again and again between her fingers. The new sensation heightens his awareness of the deep pull in his belly and the hand on her hip pulls her too him tight as he pounds into her. Her finger's slip to rub more firm circles where she needs hit most and his thumbs tightens around her, making her pant a little harder. 

He's panting into her shoulder when he feels he beginning to tighten around him and he tells her he loves her in-between his the obscenities and calling her baby as he comes, hard and long inside her, riding it all out.

They lay back in the lounger with their heads over the end to look at the stars.

"You know, I think that pinkish star might be Mars. It's close this time of year." He turns his head to see her smiling, and he grabs her hand tight.  
"Let's get a new apartment together." She just nods her head and smiles big and so does he.

He kisses her and he feels like he's caught the world between his lips.  
She kisses back and feel likes she's found her home.  
There's a few contracts that tie them together, with many more to come, but this one is their favorite.


End file.
